


Warriors: The Day the Clans Died

by Wyendigo



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Multi, Multiple Points of View, Original Characters - Freeform, Rabies, RiverClan, Sad, Serious, ShadowClan, Teen Pregnancy, ThunderClan, WindClan, dealing with the loss of loved ones, homosexuality explored in the universe, main character in each clan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2060280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyendigo/pseuds/Wyendigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This sickness spreads like wildfire in our world of fighting, and it kills faster then the flowing of the river.<br/>Our clanmates will either fly into a foaming rage and kill even their own kits, or become paralyzed and unresponsive. The worst part is, there is nothing we can do to prevent it."</p>
<p>The four clans have lived in fairly peaceful times- Skyclan has left 12 seasons ago, and the only cats who really remember are the elders now- but no one listens to them. Prey is running fat, and kits are being born all the time. Everyone seemingly gets along as well as they can, which is unusual, but welcome.<br/>Then, one rainy night, everything changes.<br/>Follow Sandfreckle, a young Thunderclan Medicine cat, Swanfeather, a Riverclan warrior with Thunderclan roots and torn loyalties, Stagstar, the youngest leader of Shadowclan, and Moonpaw, a rejected Windclan apprentice born of an apprentice. Each character follows the story of the outbreak from each clan and the point of view of each rank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Allegiances

#  Thunderclan

Leader:  Screechstar- Black and yellow patched tom. (App: Eaglepaw)

Deputy: Waspsting- Yellow tabby she-cat with green eyes

Medicine cat: Sandfreckle- Yellow-and-grey she-cat (App: Rootpaw)

Warriors:

Torqueear- Old dark brown tom with torn ears 

(App: Owlpaw)

Foxpelt- Ginger tom with a white tail

Dawntail- Longhaired cream-and-white she-cat

Stormfoot- White tom with silver paws

Elmclaw- White tomcat with brown paws

Daisytail- Pretty golden she-cat with white paws

Badgerstripe- Black and white tom with yellow eyes (App: Brightpaw)

Fernshade- Grey and brown tabby she-cat

Sootcloud- Grey tomcat with white paws

Beewhisker- Yellow tom with thick black whiskers (App: Redpaw)

Finchleap- Small brown tom with white paws

Birchstripe- White tom with black stripes

Sunwing- Gold-and-white tabby tom

Dapplefur- Golden brown tabby she-cat

Apprentices:

Eaglepaw- Big white, beige, and black tom

Owlpaw- Black and white tom

Brightpaw- Black and white tom with striking blue eyes

Rootpaw- White she-cat with a brown back

Redpaw- Ginger she-cat with a red chest

Queens:

Poppytail- Black she-cat with brown paws

Daisypetal- Pretty white she-cat with a yellow tail. (Mother to Badgerstripe’s kits, Flickerkit, a calico she-cat, Goldenkit, a gold tabby she-cat, and Rainkit, a dark grey tom)

Elders:

Crookedgrin- Old grey tom with a broken jaw

Maplepatch- Yellow-and-red tabby she-cat

Robinheart- Dark brown tom with a red chest.

Brightsky- Pale yellow she-cat with light stripes

Greymouth- Silver tom with a black muzzle

Inktail- White tom with a black tail.

Bloomfur- Pretty tortoiseshell she-cat

#  Riverclan

Leader:  Pikestar- Grey patched tom

(App: Mothpaw)

Deputy: Mistywhisker- Light grey-blue she-cat

Medicine cat: Eeltail- Slender black she-cat with yellow eyes

Warriors:

Troutsplash- Dark grey-blue tom with a white chest (App: Softpaw)

Tigertuft- Brown tabby tom with tufted fur

Sunbelly- White she-cat with a yellow stomach (App: Willowpaw)

Silverfish- Silver tabby tom with blue eyes

Rushtail- Long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Lotuspetal- Pretty grey flecked she-cat

Lilystem- Grey she-cat with a long black stripe

Heronstripe- White tom with a grey back

Gooseclaw- Grey flecked tom with blue eyes

Feathertail- long-haired grey tom (App: Softpaw)

Peachfur- Short-haired pale tabby she-cat (App: Littlepaw)

Splashfoot- Grey she-cat with white paws

Swanfeather- Long-haired white-and-yellow tom

Apprentices:

Longpaw- Tall grey tom with a black tail

Softpaw- Small white-and-grey she-cat

Littlepaw- Black-and-white tomcat

Mothpaw- Big golden tabby she-cat

Willowpaw- Pale brown she-cat with green eyes

Queens:

Reedtail- White she-cat with a grey striped tail (Mother of Pikestar’s kits, Mudkit, a white tom with a brown tail, and Gullkit, a white she-cat with blue eyes)

Waterflower- Grey-and-white she-cat

(Mother of Rushtail’s kit, Duckkit, a grey patched she-cat.)

Shimmerfin- Pale yellow tabby she-cat.

Elders:

Smoothstone- Slender grey tabby she-cat.

Smalleye- Grey flecked tom with one eye smaller than the other.

Slickfur- Lean black tomcat with yellow eyes

Darkfin- Grey tom with black stripes

Frostbreath- White she-cat with blue eyes

#  Windclan

Leader:  Swallowstar- Black tom with a white chest.

Deputy: Hackclaw- Big beige tom with long, curled claws. (App: Ivypaw)

Medicine cat: Weedfur- White and brown tabby tom with messy fur. (App: Fawnpaw)

Warriors:

Hawkshadow- Dark brown tabby tom with white paws (App: Beetlepaw)

Weaseltail- Pale brown tom with a white tail tip.

Heathergaze- Pale beige she-cat with unusually pretty eyes (App: Deerpaw)

Lionclaw- Big golden tom with white paws

Featherchase- Brown tom with blue eyes

Thornstripe- Brown tabby tom with green eyes

Wheattail- Golden tabby tom

Sagepelt- White and grey tabby she-cat

Ferretclaw- White tom with black paws

Dawnmist- Pale grey she-cat with blue eyes

Owlfeather- Black and gold tom

Ravenfoot- Black she-cat with green eyes

(App: Sunpaw)

Roachpelt- Small black she-cat with greasy fur

Apprentices:

Beetlepaw- Black and white tom

Fawnpaw- White and brown flecked she-cat

Deerpaw- Brown and white tom

Sunpaw- White she-cat with golden eyes

Ivypaw- Silver tabby she-cat with curly stripes

Queens:

Littleglow- Yellow she-cat with a white chest (Mother of Roachpelt’s kits, Wormkit, a black tom with a naked tail, Daykit, a white-and-gold tabby she-cat, and Breezekit,  Black tom with a white tail)

Haredash- Small pale brown she-cat (Mother of Weaseltail’s kits, Pheasantkit, a light brown tabby she-cat, Hillkit, a brown and white tom, and Molekit, a brown she-cat)

Gustpaw- White-and-brown tabby she-cat. (Mother to Brackenclaw’s kits, Nightkit, a white siamese tom, and Moonkit, an albino she-cat with white eyes.)

Elders:

Crowtalon- Black tom with a battle-scarred back

Palebird- Pale grey she-cat with a darker back

#  Shadowclan

Leader:  Stagstar- Young brown tabby she-cat with one eye. (App: Maplepaw)

Deputy: Silverclaw- Silver-blue tabby tom with blue eyes.

Medicine cat: None

Warriors:

Batear- Dark brown tom with big ears

Pineheart- Tall dark brown tom (App: Thistlepaw)

Sweetrose- Pale brown calico she-cat

Lizardstripe- Dark grey tom with white paws

Raggedfur- White and brown tabby tom

Leafpatch- White and brown she-cat

Spottednewt- Golden spotted she-cat

Darkleopard- Dark grey spotted tom

Frogleap- Black tabby tom with yellow eyes

Turtleback- Brown she-cat with a black back

Antstripe- Brown tom with a white underbelly

Barkface- Brown tom with a beige face (App: Duskpaw)

Foxface- Ginger she-cat with a white face.

Blackoak- Black and brown tom

Blueheart- Dark blue she-cat with a white chest

Raintail- Dark grey tom with a black tail.

Pigeonfeather- Pale grey she-cat with green eyes (App: Ratpaw)

Stormrumble- Dark grey tom with striking yellow eyes (App: Bearpaw)

Thornfur- Dark grey tabby tom

Lightningstrike- Grey she-cat with a white stripe

Apprentices:

Duskpaw- Black tom with a golden chest

Ratpaw- Grey tom with a black tail.

Bearpaw- Tall brown tom with black feet

Maplepaw- Bright ginger she-cat with pale blue eyes

Thistlepaw- Dark patched grey tom

Queens:

Tawnyowl- Beige and white she-cat with black flecks. (Mother to Batear’s kits, Elmkit, a dark brown tom, Runningkit, a brown tabby she-cat)

Poppyfreckle- Grey flecked she-cat (Mother to Raintail’s kits, Tallkit, a black she-cat with white toes, and Bluekit, a dark blue-grey cat)

Elders:

Mousetail- Small brown tom with a black tail

# Animals outside the clans:

Branch- Sly fox tod with a notched ear

Dawn- Pale ginger vixen with blue eyes

Brackenclaw- Brown siamese tom with yellow eyes (former Windclan warrior)

Gummy- cute pale blue-grey she-cat with green eyes

Crimson- Dark ginger tom with blue eyes

Arrow- Brown tabby tom with strange stripes

Chat- Strange pale raccoon

Pine nettle- Old male badger

Bolt- Brown male German Sheppard

Thunder- Male brown-and-white Akita

Hailey- Female brindle coloured bulldog


	2. Chapter One: Storm on the Horizon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandfreckle goes about her end-of day business with her apprentice, Rootpaw.

# Prologue

Lightning flashed in the dark sky, lighting up the world.  Rain poured from the sky in a drench, making the wet road slippery and hard to see.  Bright lights cut through the darkness and a big white van zoomed along the wet road, and the tall reeds along the side of the road swayed at it passed.

Inside the van, loud music blasted over the radio as the man inside tapped his fingers on the steering wheel to the beat. His windshield wipers whipped back and forth frantically as they tried to clear the water pouring down on them.

The truck bumped and rattled along the uneven road- and the man almost swerved out of control when it hit a pothole and jumped violently. Cursing loudly, he adjusted the van and sat up in attention to focus on driving.  A loud thumping and hissing from the back of the van reminded the man of his dangerous cargo. He shivered slightly and turned up his music, focusing on the road as opposed to the rattling animals in the back of his van.

The man took his attention away from the road for a moment to rub his tired eyes. He had been working all day, and the weariness was beginning to get to him- he just had a little more to go then he would be done for the night.

A bright flash of light made the man look up and he caught a brief sight of a black figure down the road.

He let out a loud cuss and swerved into the other lane to avoid hitting the deer- and just as soon as he did, he felt the tires slip into a deep puddle.

 

# Chapter One

##                         Sandfreckle

 

“Blackberry leaves, right?”

“Mhm.”

“And Dandelions right?”

“Correct.”

The warm sun filled the den with light and reflections of raindrops from the fern curtain at the entrance to the small cave made the walls shimmer.

Sandfreckle felt the warm sun on her fur, and smelled the earthy smells of roots and flowers of her den. Her eyes were closed, feeling sleep tug on her eyelids- it had been a long rainy day. Sandfreckle had been up since the grey, rainy dawn to treat elders with sniffles and kits with colds.

“Brightpaw, stay still, or I won’t be able to get the stinger out!”

Sandfreckle jerked her head up, not realizing she had started to doze off on her paws. Her pale green eyes focused on the white she-cat with the brown tabby back sitting beside a small black-and-white tom. His piercing blue eyes were narrowed with annoyance as the she-cat buried her snout into his neck fur.

“Hurry up, then! I want to get back to Eaglepaw! He said he’d show me more battle moves.” He complained and Sandfreckle snorted with amusement. 

“Oh? And what does Owlpaw have to say about this?” She purred, meeting Brightpaw’s startling blue gaze. He looked at his paws bashfully, and opened his mouth to reply but let out a shocked yowl instead.

Sandfreckle grinned and looked up at Rootpaw, who held a small black stinger in her mouth.

“Good job, Rootpaw. Now put it in the storage- and be careful not to drop it.” She purred, and Rootpaw nodded, padding deeper into the den as Sandfreckle picked up a pile of soft dandelions, and began to squeeze the white juice onto the welt on the back of Brightpaw’s neck.

“Aren’t you supposed to give me some poppy seeds for pain?” Brightpaw grumbled, flinching at the stinging of the juice. Sandfreckle let out a soft laugh and softly patted his back.

“Are you going to be competing with Rootpaw for the position of Medicine Cat Apprentice?” Sandfreckle chuckled as Brightpaw shook his head, his eyes wide.

“Anyways, you’ll be fine without it. It’s just a little sting.” She meowed as she began to lick the sticky juice from her paws. “Besides- a mother’s loving is better than poppy seeds for a bee sting. Shall I go get Dawntail?” She smirked and Brightpaw shook his head quickly.

“No!  I’ll be okay!” Brightpaw stood up and gave his shoulder a quick lick. “Thank you, Sandfreckle!”

“It’s Rootpaw you should be thanking. She did most of the work.” 

Sandfreckle winced as Brightpaw pushed through the fern curtain, the light from the setting sun blinding her for a moment.  She felt Rootpaw’s fur brush against hers and glanced over to her small apprentice, her white fur almost glowing in the sunlight.

“You did well today. Your training is going very well, Rootpaw.” Sandfreckle smiled at the little kit, noticing the small apprentice still had bits of her kitten fur.

“I’m going to talk to Screechstar about you coming along to tonight’s gathering. Do you think you’d be able to stay awake long enough?”

Rootpaw nodded slowly, her wise blue eyes calm. Sandfreckle couldn’t help but be surprised at her apprentice’s calm demeanour. Even as a kit, Rootpaw had always been calm and smart- which was why Sandfreckle asked if she wanted to become her apprentice. Sandfreckle often wondered if she had been a medicine in her past life- She sometimes knew things about herbs that Sandfreckle had yet to teach her.

“I’ll go talk to Screechstar and get us some dinner. While I do that, go ahead and continue organizing the stores.” Rootpaw nodded and turned back into the darkness of the den and Sandfreckle pushed the dripping ferns aside, into the muddy clearing.

When it was dry, the camp clearing was soft and sandy under paw- but after a long rain shower, the camp became muddy and slippery. Sandfreckle shivered uncomfortably as the mud squelched between her toes as she padded across the camp to the tall boulder in on the other end of the clearing.

“Sandfreckle!”

She turned to see a gold-and-white tabby tom racing from the gorse tunnel they used as an entrance.

She bumped noses with the tom when he came near and he gave her ear a lick.

“Sunwing, how was the patrol?” She meowed and the tom shrugged as the rest of his patrol entered the camp through the tunnel.

“You’ve got to hear this!” He gasped excitedly, his green eyes wide with excitement.

“Sunwing! Report to Screechstar before you run off to your sister!” A tall dark brown tom with shredded ears meowed, his yellow eyes narrowed. Sunwing glanced at him bashfully, then nodded.

“Yes, Torqueear!” Sunwing shrugged and glanced at Sandfreckle shyly.

“I’m going to speak with Screechstar anyways. Whatever you tell him you can tell me at the same time.” Sandfreckle purred to her excited brother. He trembled almost excitedly as they padded beside each other to the tall boulder. Like Sandfreckle’s den, a curtain of ferns covered a crack in the boulder. The ferns dripped with the last of the rain and Sandfreckle shivered as she stepped into the dark den, the rain dripping onto her fur. Her eyes took a moment to adjust as Sunwing followed behind her, blocking out the sun with his large body.

“Good evening, Sandfreckle. You too, Sunwing. What brings you two to my den this evening?” A dark figure croaked. As Sunwing settled down beside Sandfreckle, the light was let back into the den, lighting up the den and allowing Sandfreckle to see the old yellow and black patched tom. His yellow eyes were wise and calm, and Sandfreckle felt relaxed in his gaze.

“I was-“

“Our patrol found something important, Screechstar.” Sunwing interrupted Sandfreckle. Again. Even as kits, Sunwing was always determined to get the first word in. During their apprenticeship days, he often got in trouble for interrupting his mentor. By now, he should have learned to not interrupt, but it was who he was. Sandfreckle learned to ignore it, but judging by Screechstar’s smouldering look he was not impressed.

“However important it is, I’m sure it can wait until Sandfreckle is finished. She is your medicine cat first, and your sister second.” He glanced at Sandfreckle warmly and she nodded thankfully at him.

“I’d like to report about my apprentice. Rootpaw is doing phenomenal with her training, and although she just became my apprentice a few sunrises ago, I’d like to bring her along to tonight’s gathering.”

While she spoke, Sandfreckle could feel her brother beside her trembling with excitement. He was always hyper, but even for Sunwing this was impressive. Screechstar was quiet after she finished talking, and didn’t speak until Sandfreckle let out a nervous cough.

“She’s your apprentice. I already expected you to bring her along. She’ll be getting the formal gathering welcome- would be a shame if she wasn’t there.” Screechstar hummed and turned to Sunwing.

“Now, what is it you wanted to tell me?”

“While patrolling along the Thunderpath, we came across a strange sight- there were flashing red and blue lights, and a strange yellow… vines? I don’t know what it was, but there were twolegs everywhere and a dead monster.” Sunwing’s words poured out, and it took both Sandfreckle and Screechstar a moment to take it in.

“How did you know it was dead?” Screechstar frowned and Sunwing nodded, carrying on.

“There was the scent of death and blood on the Thunderpath.  Eaglepaw thinks that the monster ate a twoleg.”

Screechstar stayed quiet for a moment, and for a brief moment, Sandfreckle thought she saw a flash of fear in his eyes.

“However exciting this is,” He began calmly, “This is twoleg business. It shouldn’t affect our routine too much. You said that the twolegs have already killed the monster?”

Sunwing nodded, but was about to say something when Screechstar interrupted him.

“Good. Then it isn’t our problem. It will clear up in a few days.”

Sandfreckle frowned and gave the old tom a strange look.

“But should we blow this off so easily?” Sandfreckle hummed and Sunwing nodded eagerly, a frown on his face.

“The dead monster isn’t all we picked up- Strange animal tracks and scents. It smelled like raccoons or dogs or something, but…. more carrion-like.” Sunwing’s tail straightened out as he spoke, and Sandfreckle nodded. Screechstar sighed and rolled his yellow eyes, smiling and shaking his head.

“You two are something.” He began, speaking to them as if they were kits, “Listen, it’s nothing to worry about. If it was, Starclan would have sent us a message or a prophecy about it.”

Sandfreckle frowned and felt her fur prickle with anger. _How dare he?! He’s always doing this to us! If information doesn’t come from Starclan, then he won’t listen!_

“Now, go eat some dinner. I’ll be addressing the clan about the gathering before the sun sets.” Screechstar meowed, turning his back on them and settling down in his mossy nest.

Sandfreckle glanced at Sunwing, and they shared a look of disgust. He totally blew them off!

Sunwing opened his mouth to argue, but knowing better, Sandfreckle nipped his shoulder and padded out, the fur along her spine bristling.

“I cannot believe him!” He growled when he followed her back into the camp, where the clan was beginning to gather for dinner. Apprentices gathered beside the oak stump, and were already sharing a rabbit, the elders were sitting outside the den, even the queens and their kits were sitting outside enjoying a meal.

“Does he always treat you like that?!”  Sunwing bristled, following Sandfreckle to the fresh-kill pile, his golden-and-white tail lashing and his green eyes blazing. Sandfreckle sighed and shrugged, sniffing at a fat pigeon.

“I suppose. It’s probably because I’m so young. We‘re almost a full season old.  You and Dapplefur are the youngest warriors in the clan. I’m the youngest medicine cat we’ve had as far as anyone can remember.” Sandfreckle sighed, picking up a pigeon. It wasn’t fair that he treated her like that, she admitted, but this was the prey life gave her.

“But aren’t you two, as a leader and medicine cat be close?” Sunwing frowned and picked up a mouse.

“I suppose he’ll get more open with me as I get older? I’m not really sure how it works, to be honest. I’ll have to ask Snakefang when I see him tonight.” Sandfreckle nudged her brother’s shoulder gently. “I’ve got to take this to Rootpaw. I’ll talk to you later, Sunwing.”

He nodded and padded off towards the Warriors den, carrying his mouse.

 _Probably going to eat with Dapplefur_ , she thought, feeling a pang of envy. She longed to share a meal with her littermates, and sleep with them in a warm den- but that was not the fate Starclan had planned for her. Sandfreckle carried the pigeon back towards the hollow boulder that was the medicine cat den, and pushed past the fern curtain.

Shaking off the rain from the ferns off her fur, sending a few feathers from the pigeon flying.

“Mm, that smells so good!” Rootpaw called, padding over from their nest. She sniffed at one of the feathers that shook off and picked it up.

“And these will feel nice in our nests.” Rootpaw placed one in her nest, weaving it in with the soft grass.

Sandfreckle placed the pigeon on a smooth stone and nodded.

“Good idea. Let’s clean out the nests tomorrow. They haven’t been changed for a long time.” Sandfreckle meowed, biting into the pigeon’s soft flesh. Rootpaw padded over and took a bite as well.

“Can I ask you something?” She meowed after a few minutes of eating in silence. Sandfreckle looked up, feeling a feather stuck on her nose. She licked it clean off then nodded.

“Sure.”

“Who was the medicine cat before you?”

Sandfreckle blinked in surprise then frowned, trying to remember.

“Um… I think his name was like… Jayclaw or something.” Sandfreckle shrugged, then continued, “I don’t really know. I only became medicine cat because he never took an apprentice and was killed by a dog before he could train one.”

Rootpaw’s eyes went wide and she gasped.

“What? Then who was your mentor?” She asked, sweeping up the leftover pigeon into a large leaf pack.

“My mentor was actually Snakefang of Shadowclan. He’s very wise, I still seek out his advice sometimes.” Sandfreckle smiled at the thought of the grumpy Shadowclan medicine cat. She looked forwards to seeing him that night…

“But how did a Shadowclan medicine cat end up teaching a Thunderclan medicine cat?”

“Well, the medicine cats of each clan came to our camp for a bit and taught each kit about herbs- then they decided whoever did the best would be trained to be the next medicine cat. It was pretty close for me- My brother almost became medicine cat.”

“Sunwing? Medicine cat? No way.” Rootpaw placed the pack outside their den as Sandfreckle settled down to relax.

“No, not Sunwing. I have another brother, Swan- well, I guess he’s Swanfeather now.” Sandfreckle sighed longingly, thinking about her older brother.

“What happened to him?” Rootpaw came over and began to groom Sandfreckle’s fur, and she purred contently.

 

“He joined Riverclan.”

 

“Really? Why’d he do that?”

“Well…” Sandfreckle frowned and gave her apprentice a serious look, who was currently grooming her back. _Should I tell her the truth, or what I told everyone else…? Rootpaw is trustworthy… I suppose…_

“This doesn’t leave the two of us, alright? It’s very serious. I mean it, Rootpaw.”

Rootpaw nodded eagerly, stopping her grooming with her eyes wide.

Sandfreckle sighed and glanced at the fern curtain, before whispering;

“He had to leave Thunderclan because here we can’t…. We don’t…” Sandfreckle sighed. This was her first time saying it out loud to someone not her brother. Since he left, she was the only one he talked to. She found out as a kit, but not even Sunwing or Dapplefur knew the real reason he left.

“Swanfeather likes toms.”


	3. Chapter Two: The Gathering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stagstar attends the gathering, seeking Thunderclan's help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter! Sorry it took so long to write, I just got a job so I've been busy with that lately.   
> I'll try to get the next chapter done soon!

# Chapter Two

##                         Stagstar

 

Rain sprinkled down, shimmering like stars from the moon peeking between thin clouds, making up for the hiding stars. A large brown tabby she-cat stood on a hill, overlooking four great oak trees, her green eye somber, while her other was empty. The rain dripped onto her fur, making the rain shimmer with the rising and falling of her sides as she breathed. A tall lanky silver tabby padded up begin her, slipping slightly on the wet grass. His pale blue eyes seemed to glow with the light from the full moon and he pressed his muzzle into her neck. She accepted his warm touch, and inhaled the calming scent of the rain, watching as it made mist in the clearing below. The rain washed away the scents of the forest, and she couldn’t smell the others. “Is everyone ready to go?” She asked, looking at him, her single green eye sparkling. The silver tabby nodded and glanced over his shoulder to the gathering of dark-furred cats waiting behind them. They were drenched, the silver tom thought, and yet none of them wear the rain like she does. The tom glanced back at the brown tabby, and she nodded, shaking off a few drops.

“Alright. Let’s head down then!” She said, and began to make her way down the steep hill, her claws digging into the dirt so she wouldn’t slip.

“What are you going to tell them, Stagstar?” The silver tom asked, as they led the cats down the hill.

“The truth, Silverclaw. They’re going to notice anyways.” She responded, not looking at him.

“Is that wise though? You know how the other leaders are. They’ll see this as a sign of weakness.” Silverclaw said in a low voice, so the cats following them wouldn’t overhear.

“We’re proud, Silverclaw, but we’re not so proud that we will doom ourselves.”

“But-“

“Shadowclan _needs_ a medicine cat!” Stagstar hissed sternly. Silverclaw stayed silent for a moment before nodding.

“I can’t argue with that. With all this rain, the elders are going to get sick...” Silverclaw sighed.

“Besides, Thunderclan still owes us for training Sandfreckle.” Stagstar glanced over her shoulder to make sure their warriors were still there. “It’s a fine way to repay a debt, I believe.”

“We’re almost there.” Silverclaw commented as the bracken bushes began to come clear through the rainy mist.

“I’m going to seek out Sandfreckle and tell her the news first, actually.” Stagstar meowed and Silverclaw nodded.

“I understand you two were close back when she was training in Shadowclan?” He meowed as he pushed aside a bramble and stood aside for her to pass. Stagstar nodded and did not say anything else.

She pushed her way through the brambles and came into the clearing in the center of the four great oak trees, where the other three clans had gathered. It was loud with cats sharing tongues and the rain sprinkling on the trees above. Under the trees, the rain could not drip through the thick branches, and Stagstar finally shook out the rain from her fur as her clan mates pushed into the clearing behind her.

“Ah, finally deciding to join us, are you Shadowclan?” A black tom with a white chest called from the tom of the tall boulder at the other end of the clearing. She nodded at him politely but ignored him, her eyes scanning the crowd.

“I’m going to talk to my family.” Silverclaw whispered from beside Stagstar as their clan mates began to merge into the crowd. She nodded and gave his chest an affectionate lick before padding into the crowd herself, carrying herself in an elegant fashion. Her green eye scanned the clearing, passing over the other clan cats- they weren’t really worth her time.

Stagstar pricked her ears at the sight of a familiar sandy-and-grey pelt sitting near the boulder at the other end of the clearing. By now, Stagstar found herself surrounded by cats, and she could feel them staring at her with mixed feelings- some she felt look upon her with admiration, others with pity, and many with distrust. Stagstar shivered, regretting the gift given to her when she was born.

She hurried through the crowd, keeping her sight on the beige-and-grey pelt, mingling among the crowd. The Thunderclan scent became stronger, and as she got closer, Stagstar could feel warmth and kindness radiating from her.

“Sandfreckle.” Stagstar purred, finally padding up to the she-cat. The friendly medicine cat turned to face her and her pale green eyes brightened upon seeing her.

“Stagstar! It’s wonderful to see you!” She purred, and Stagstar gave her a friendly lick upon the nose, which Sandfreckle returned.

“And who is this you bring?” Stagstar glanced at the small she-cat with a brown tabby back stood beside her. Her voice came off wary, not enjoying the emotions Stagstar was receiving from the little apprentice. Was it contempt? Or something more…. Stagstar doubted she could get the word for it right.

“This is my apprentice, Rootpaw. She’s training to become Medicine cat.” Sandfreckle smiled at the little apprentice, who stared at Stagstar with a distant look.

“We were discussing my training this evening, actually. Is Snakefang here? I’d like to introduce her to him.” Sandfreckle meowed, looking over Stagstar’s shoulder for him. Stagstar winced at his name and her body seemed to slump a little.

“That’s actually why I came to speak to you.” Stagstar sighed and licked her lips before continuing, “Snakefang joined Starclan two sunrises ago.”

Immediately, Stagstar saw Sandfreckle’s eyes turn to sad, and long waves of sorrow tugged at the medicine cat’s heart. It made Stagstar want to comfort her friend, but in such a social setting it might not be best.

“I’m…so sorry to hear that. He was a wise medicine cat…if not a little grumpy,” Sandfreckle chuckled sadly and Stagstar nodded.

“He died quickly and painlessly, Starclan’s mercy, but… I’m afraid he died before he could chose and train an apprentice.” Stagstar sighed and glanced over her shoulder. She glanced through the clearing to Silverclaw, who sat with several others, sharing tongues happily.

“So you need…” Sandfreckle meowed slowly, realizing what Stagstar was saying. She nodded as the medicine cat trailed off.

“I will discuss it with Screechstar. Thunderclan has a debt to pay and, to be honest, I can think of no one more fit for the task then Snakefang’s only apprentice.” Stagstar smiled weakly at the medicine cat.

She felt a rush of excitement from her- then hesitation.

“It’s up to Screechstar….but it would be an honour to select and help put a young medicine cat on the right path.” Sandfreckle glanced at her apprentice and nodded. “Rootpaw is more than capable of taking care of Thunderclan in the days that I do go to help train… She’s a natural.”

“Is she? You look young- Tell me, when were you apprenticed?” Stagstar asked the little apprentice, who was quiet and patient during their discussion- impressive for a cat so young.

“I was named with my sister a few sunrises ago.” Rootpaw meowed.

“How do you find the training?” Stagstar asked politely, but was eager to return to Silverclaw now. If only others could feel the emotions of others like she did…

“It’s fine. I enjoy it well enough. It feels like there is much to learn however.” Rootpaw sniffed and glanced at Sandfreckle.

“You’ll make a fine medicine cat one day, I’m sure.” Stagstar nodded politely.

“So, Stagstar, tell me, have you and-“Sandfreckle was cut off by a loud yowling from the top of the boulder and they all glanced up at the black tom with the white chest who stood atop the boulder.

“Alright, Swallowstar, we’re coming.” Screechstar meowed with a chuckle from a circle of cats in the clearing. Stagstar nodded at Sandfreckle and Rootpaw politely.

“I’m sorry, I must go. Perhaps we’ll carry on this conversation after the gathering.” Stagstar meowed, her tail twitching. Sandfreckle nodded and gave her a warm smile before padding past her with her apprentice into the crowd.

Stagstar padded to the base of the boulder, and bunched up her muscles before jumping up and scrambling to the top of the rock. She settled down between the Swallowstar, the black tom, and Screechstar, whose yellow-and-black fur was beginning to turn grey.

“Come on Pikestar!” Swallowstar sneered at the ancient grey patched tom who was slowly making his way around the boulder, where he could easily walk up.

“Let him alone, Swallowstar. He’s not as young as you or I.” Stagstar meowed, not looking at the skinny black tom.

“He’s still got his claws and his teeth.” Screechstar meowed, each leader looking down into the clearing, but never at each other.

“His claws, sure, but his teeth? Last gathering he spit out a molar during his speech.” Stagstar whispered, as Pikestar settled down beside Swallowstar.

“The gathering has begun!” Swallowstar yowled, ignoring Stagstar. As soon as he yowled those words, she braced herself for the emotions and eyes that would be on them- for good measure too.

She felt a rush of mingled emotions and different feelings from the cats gathered below them. It was their eyes on her that made her feel their emotions- she was lucky she had learned to block it out when it got too much.

“I shall begin!” Swallowstar yowled, making Stagstar’s left ear ring.

“Windclan is thriving in this rich Greenleaf, and thanks to the rain rabbits have been slipping on the moor, making it easy for us to catch them. Haredash and Littleglow have had their litters, giving us seven strong, warriors-to-be!” Swallowstar paused as a few cats yowled their congratulations before continuing.

“Palebird has moved to the elders’ den this moon and in a few days Gustpaw’s kits will be apprenticed. Which means that the rogue Brackenclaw has been on the run for six moons!” Swallowstar snarled, his black fur bristling now.

“As you all know, he stands accused of fathering Gustpaw’s kits- a crime which Windclan punishes by death! If any clan is finds him, we demand he be returned to us so he may face his crime. If we discover that a clan is sheltering him, we will see that as an act of war!” He screeched, almost frothing with rage.

_There he goes, threatening war again. It seems it’s never a gathering without it._ Stagstar thought, feeling the heat from his anger radiate off of him. _Brackenclaw was his brother, though. I suppose it’s embarrassing to him to have his own brother humiliate him in such an obvious way._

“Thank you, Swallowstar. You have Riverclan’s support- if any Riverclan warrior finds him, we will bring him to you for justice. And would be honoured to be present during his execution, as a lesson to all.” Pikestar wheezed, and there were murmurs of support among the Riverclan warriors.

“Thank you, Pikestar.” Swallowstar nodded at the old tom.

“The crime of mating with an apprentice is not lost on Thunderclan as well- We shall also return to vile bastard to you if we find him on our territory.” Screechstar meowed, and Stagstar realized she should also swear to deliver him to Windclan.

_Or Swallowstar will declare war on us._ She realized and nodded.

“Shadowclan will not stand for crimes such as these- we will see to capturing him if we come across him.” She paused, thinking, the continued, “And I will also have my warriors attend his execution. It is a good lesson to all.”

Swallowstar nodded thoughtfully, and glanced at the moon. Stagstar followed his gaze and saw the moon was clear and bright- not a cloud in the sky.

“Starclan approves of this, then.” He hummed, “Then the gathering after his capture, we will bring Brackenclaw here to be executed publicly.”

The nodding from the clearing and the murmurs of approval seemed to be clear- everyone approved of bringing down Brackenclaw publicly.

“Now that we are done with that dark business, I would like to go next.” Stagstar meowed, her voice clear and loud. Screechstar and Pikestar nodded politely as Swallowstar backed up, giving Stagstar center stage.

“Shadowclan is doing just as well in this rainy season- We have plenty of food, water, and shelter. Tawnyowl has had her litter and Sweetrose’s kits have become apprentices, taking the names of Maplepaw and Thistlepaw. Th-“

Stagstar was cut off by the cheers of the cats below. A bit annoyed, she waited for them to finish until continuing.

“The rain, while a blessing, is also a curse. This moon alone, two of our elders, Birchfang and Milkfur have died of a cold. What’s worse, is Snakefang, our medicine cat has died.” She glanced at Screechstar, who seemed to stiffen, as if knowing what was coming.

“Snakefang, as many of you know, never named an apprentice. It is now, during of time of need, we ask that Thunderclan lend us their medicine cat for a moon to help select and guide one of our apprentices.”

She paused, staring at the Thunderclan leader, who seemed to darken in attitude.

“As you remember, Screechstar, when Thunderclan was in need of a medicine cat, Shadowclan provided. Perhaps it is time for Thunderclan to repay its debt.” She meowed, pushing down a purr upon feeling Screechstar’s fur prickle with hot embarrassment and smothered anger.

“And what of Thunderclan? We need a medicine cat just as well. And a moon isn’t long enough to ripen a full medicine cat.” Screechstar responded, not looking at her.

“I was a young apprentice during Sandfreckle’s training, Screechstar. I remember how this went about- a moon of lessons, then every four sunrises did the apprentice travel from camp-to-camp.” Stagstar glanced to Sandfreckle in the crowd.

“It worked out well for your medicine cat. Why not ours?” Stagstar smirked, turning her gaze to Screechstar.

“How soon will you take our medicine cat, then?”

“Tonight, if you’ll allow it.”

Screechstar glanced at Sandfreckle, remaining quiet.

“I’m sure your warriors are smart enough to avoid wandering into a foxes den for a moon, Screechstar.” Swallowstar sneered, and Screechstar gave him a sharp glance.

“You’re correct- We don’t wander into rabbit dens during rain, unlike many Windclan warriors.”

Stagstar was enjoying feeling both parties on each side of her bristle with anger.

“It is not wandering that I worry about, however. It’s the other clans who might see our lack of medicine cat as a weakness.” Screechstar meowed. Swallowstar feigned a groan of pain.

“Oh, you wound me, Screechstar! Windclan would never attack during your time of weakness. Well, not this one anyways.” He sneered, “We’re better at that then you think- we’re close to Shadowclan after all.”

Stagstar blinked in surprise and gave the Windclan leader a sharp look.

“And what does that mean?” She growled, meeting the tom’s yellow gaze.

“Keep watch on the moon.” Pikestar wheezed, and the cats all glanced up towards the sky. The moon was still clear, but as if from nowhere, clouds were beginning to form in the sky.

“We will allow Shadowclan to take our medicine cat if all clans swear not to attack while our medicine cat is away.” Screechstar meowed, bringing them back to the topic.

“The river is no home to foxes- we agree.” Pikestar meowed and nodded at Screechstar, but Swallowstar hesitated.

“We are strong, but we are not heartless. We will not attack.” Swallowstar growled, giving Stagstar a sharp look.

_He’s agreeing just so he won’t look heartless. Definitely not for the sake of Shadowclan…_ Stagstar thought, then nodded at Screechstar.

“Shadowclan is proud- too proud to break our oath.” She confirmed and Screechstar nodded.

“It is decided then. You will take our medicine cat, Sandfreckle, and her apprentice, Rootpaw tonight. No cat is to harm a Thunderclan warrior during this time.”


	4. Chapter Three: New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swanfeather wants so badly to be a father, it hurts!  
> Things are finally going his way especially after a talk in the nursery, but his day takes a dark turn after a visit to the medicine cat...

# Chapter Three:

##                         Swanfeather

 

Sunlight broke through the dark water, and the thick river weeds turned the mud at the bottom of the river green and slimy. The dark thick mud clung to his dense fur and threatened to pull him down- but he was too strong for that. No, only the old and weak get pulled down by the mud- young, strong toms like himself could stick their paws in the underwater mud all they want.

Eyes shut tight, he sensed the change of current with his whiskers and in a flash, he lashed out and snapped his jaws around something thick and scaly.

Using his hind legs to push his body upwards, he felt his thick body cut through the water- maybe not elegant, but powerful. He broke the surface, careful not to gasp in air for fear of dropping the fish clamped in his jaws, and breathed in with his pink nose sharply.

“Great catch, Swanfeather!”

Churning his paws through the water, and using his tail to direct him, the white-and-yellow tom made his way through the gushing river. From afar, he looked as though he were melting, his long white fur threatening to tug him into the black river.

Ignoring the fish frantically shaking in his jaws, he fought his way to the shore and stood on the muddy shore, dripping and soaked. The fish squirmed frantically in his jaw, gasping for the last of the air.

Swanfeather glanced at the pretty grey freckled she-cat who initially called out to him, and nodded thankfully.

“Wow! A carp! Smoothstone will be excited about that for sure,” The grey freckled cat’s companion, a white tomcat with a grey back meowed, sniffing at Swanfeather’s fish.

“Smoothstone will have to wait, Heronstripe. This carp is for the nursery.” Swanfeather meowed through the twitching fish.

The tom nodded and glanced at the grey she-cat, picking up his own fish he had caught earlier.

“Now, Lotuspetal, continue telling us about last night’s gathering.” He meowed.

The grey she-cat shrugged and glanced at Swanfeather.

“Well, after it was decided that Shadowclan would take Sandfreckle that night, Riverclan reported. I think the other leaders were whispering about him, they were giving him funny looks during his long report…” Lotuspetal sighed and picked up her own fish, following after Swanfeather and her brother, padding through the marsh, the humid afternoon foggy and sticky.

Swanfeather was almost tempted to jump back into the water… his thick fur was still dripping but it felt hot.

“Thunderclan had an interesting report after that, however.” Lotuspetal glanced at Swanfeather then to Heronstripe.

“Nothing bad, I hope?” Heronstripe meowed, frowning.

“No, just strange. They claimed a monster from the Thunderpath ate a twoleg.” Lotuspetal and Heronstripe glanced at Swanfeather, who shrugged.

“You lived near the Thunderpath once, is this normal?” Lotuspetal frowned, pushing past some tall cattails.

“Not that I can remember. Monsters usually just run along the Thunderpath. They hit cats, sometimes, if we’re in the way, but they never go out of their way to hurt us, let alone a twoleg.” Swanfeather frowned as he spoke. Sandfreckle would be travelling across the Thunderpath a lot in the future, thanks to the agreement made last night. He didn’t care much for the rest of his family, but Sandfreckle held a special place in his heart- he worried for her like the brother he should be.

“You think this is something to worry about then?” Heronstripe asked, pulling Swanfeather from his thoughts and meeting his pale blue gaze. Swanfeather stared at him for a long moment, then shook his head.

“No, not really. Riverclan territory doesn’t come close to the Thunderpath. It’s nothing to worry about.”   Swanfeather shrugged and pushed past him. The other tom’s gaze sometimes made him uncomfortable, but he had welcomed him into the clan on his first day, so Swanfeather had come to like him.

Swishing his tail in an attempt to dry it, Swanfeather pushed past some tall reeds and jumped into the river on the other side. The price of living in Riverclan was that his fur never seemed dry…

He heard Heronstripe and Lotuspetal jump in after him with a splash, and they churned through the water, towards the small island in the middle of the river.

The three cats held onto the now-dead fish in their jaws tightly- it was all too common for a fish to have one last breath of life and kick out of a cats jaws while swimming to their camp. It was the first lesson taught to apprentices, and something Swanfeather learned the hard way on his first day in Riverclan.

Swanfeather felt the mud tickle his toes as they neared the Island and he squelched his way out of the water, his long coat dripping.

Heronstripe and Lotuspetal padded out of the water as well, and shook off the water from their smooth coats easily- further proving Swanfeather to be an outsider.

“If you want, I can help you dry off?” Heronstripe offered, mumbling through his fish. Swanfeather shook out his heavy coat, streaked with mud from the river.

“That’d be great. First, I’ll drop this carp off at the nursery though.” He said, his whiskers twitching as he looked at the long reeds that surrounded them.

“Alright. Meet you for dinner, then?” Heronstripe glanced at Lotuspetal who nodded as she disappeared through the reeds into the camp.

Swanfeather nodded and followed after Lotuspetal, enjoying the feeling of the smooth reeds combing his fur.

The Riverclan camp was a sandy island surrounded by tall reeds. There was a tall willow tree in the middle of camp, its long vines over the camp. During the rain, it protected them from the rain, and in the hot summer it provided shade for them. An old grey tom pushed out of a den from the tangle of roots from beneath the willow, shaking the dust from his patched pelt.

“Good evening, Pikestar!” Mistywhisker, the light grey-blue she-cat sitting on a tall root called to the leader.  The camp was alive with cats, each going about their business. Swanfeather had to swerve and squish between cats on his way to the reed den that was the nursery.

“Swanfeather! Wait up,” A hoarse voice called, and Swanfeather glanced over his shoulder to see Pikestar limping his way over. The Riverclan leader was really old, Swanfeather and the rest of Riverclan were surprised he had not made a retirement announcement yet.

“Good evening, Pikestar.” Swanfeather nodded respectfully to the old tom, as he stumbled up beside him, “Going to see your kits?”

Pikestar nodded and gave the fish Swanfeather carried a sniff. His whiskers twitched and Swanfeather suspected he couldn’t see the fish very well.

“Mm, a good carp for the queens, then?”

“Yes, sir.”

“You always did have a soft spot for kits, haven’t you?” Pikestar chuckled, ending in a wheeze. Swanfeather hoped the leader didn’t see him flinch away from the spittle. It was no secret Swanfeather liked kits- even the blindest elder in all the clans could see it- he often went out of his way to play with the kits and warmed up to almost every young apprentice he met at the gatherings.

“Yes, even in Thunderclan, in the nursery,” Swanfeather chuckled, fond memories of playing with the younger kits in the nursery coming back to him. He pushed down the deeper feelings of longing at the thought of Thunderclan.

“Hah, I should have known!” Pikestar smiled and Swanfeather barely swallowed down the impulse to flinch away at his stinky breath and yellowed and broken teeth. While a bit gross, the old leader was someone Swanfeather definitely respected- which is more than could be said for many Riverclan cats.

“Have you considered a surrogate mother?”

“Yes, but I’d much like a mate before having kits…” Swanfeather shrugged and Pikestar nodded.

“Well, hopefully it won’t be too hard- unlike the other clans, we don’t care if toms like toms or mollies like mollies.”

Swanfeather nodded, flicking an ear awkwardly. The fish was beginning to ache in his jaw… how long were they going to just stand there for?

“I know. It’s why I came here…”

“Oh, of course! Forgive me, Swanfeather, I forget sometimes that you’re not Riverclan born.” He meowed as he, to Swanfeather’s relief, began to pad towards the nursery. Swanfeather followed behind him as the old leader pushed his way into the nursery. Once inside, Swanfeather was hit with the strong smell of milk and the warmth of the nursery made him a tad drowsy.

“Hello there!” Pikestar meowed happily as the nursery meowed a welcome to the two toms.

“Daddy!”

“Papa!”

Swanfeather chuckled as a white kit with a brown tail jumped onto Pikestar’s back and a little white she-cat clung to his long feathery tail. Pikestar’s kits were the oldest in the nursery, and were as energetic as a frantic moth lately.

“Gullkit! Mudkit! Don’t jump on your father!” A pretty white queen called from her soft nest of moss and downy feathers. She turned her pretty blue gaze from the old leader and her kits to Swanfeather.

“Hello Swanfeather! That’s a lovely carp.”

“It’s for all of you,” Swanfeather purred, finally dropping the carp near the nest of a patched grey-and-white queen named Waterflower.

“Oh, look Duckkit!” Waterflower purred, turning to the tiny grey patched kit curled up beside her. Swanfeather felt himself melt inside when the cute little she-kit turned her pale green gaze to him, her eyes wide with curiosity.

“Did you catch that?” She squeaked shyly, and he nodded, giving her a friendly smile.

“Do you want to try the fish Swanfeather caught for us?” Waterflower cooed her tiny kit, and she nodded, crawling out of the nest and towards the fish cautiously.

“How has she been?” Pikestar asked, curled up next to Reedtail, with Gullkit and Mudkit snuggled beside him. They were almost ready to become apprentices, and therefore were much bigger than Duckkit (but still ridiculously cute, in Swanfeather’s opinion). They were waiting patiently for Duckkit to try it before leaping onto the fish- Swanfeather couldn’t help but be impressed by their patience, an unusual trait for kits.

“Eeltail checked on her yesterday, and said she was okay, but last night I heard her sniffling and coughing…” Waterflower sighed, watching the little kitten nibble at the fins of the carp. She pulled a strange face and shook her head.

“Bleh! Gross!” She squeaked, earning a round of laughter.

“You’ll get used to it, my little ducky.” Waterflower purred, picking up Duckkit by the scruff and placing her back in the nest beside her. Swanfeather caught sight of Mudkit and Gullkit giving Reedtail a pleading look before she sighed and said, “Fine, eat up.”

The two kits jumped onto the carp and began to chew at it, reminding Swanfeather of starved loners.

“If you’d like, Waterflower, I can go get Eeltail for you?” Swanfeather offered, giving the queen a sympathetic look. She nodded thankfully, giving him an affectionate glance.

“That’d be so great, Swanfeather. Thank you.” She meowed, then returned to grooming Duckkit.

“Ah- Swanfeather, before you go!” Pikestar stood up and stiffly padded over to him, sitting down beside him near the entrance. Swanfeather felt a flicker of worry- he knew there must have been a reason the leader had sought him out- he had all day to visit his kits, so why wait for Swanfeather?

“I have a proposition for you,” Pikestar began, “You cannot have kits on your own just yet, I know. But when you do, you need to understand that it is a huge responsibility and something that will affect you for the rest of your life and…” Swanfeather zoned out for a second, realising the leader was beginning to ramble, “…what I’m trying to say is, why not get some early practice? Gullkit and Mudkit are going to become apprentices in a few sunrises, and you work so great with them- why not make it official? Would you like to mentor one of my kits?”

Swanfeather’s mind went blank. It took him a moment before he nodded firmly.

“Y-yes! Thank you very much, Pikestar! It would be an honour!” Swanfeather blurted, and Pikestar chuckled.

“Which one? You can pick- Gullkit or Mudkit?”

Swanfeather glanced at the two kits who were eating the carp like it was the last fish in the world.

“Gullkit. She’s very patient and I see a lot of potential in her.” He admitted and Pikestar nodded, giving him a crooked grin, his yellowed teeth normally wanting to make Swanfeather flinch, but in the situation he was too excited.

“Very well, she will become your first apprentice, then.” Pikestar chuckled and Swanfeather wanted to skip and sing. “In the meantime, run along to Eeltail, Waterflower is expecting you to.”

Swanfeather nodded eagerly and turned to leave the nursery, his fur fluffed up with excitement.

Once out of the nursery, the cold air hit him and made him shiver, grounding him from his excitement.

His nose twitched, and he could feel the cold seep into his thick fur. Swanfeather glanced up at the sky, taking in the colours of the sky. Stars were starting to fade in, and he felt like they were all shining for him this day. He shook his head, and his thoughts returned to him. Eeltail. Medicine cat den. Right.

He felt a pang of regret as he glanced at the roots of the willow tree where the medicine cat den was hidden in a hole.

It wasn’t that he hated the medicine cat- it was just that they never saw eye-to-eye. The minimum interaction they had were awkward at best- so Swanfeather just avoided her as much as he could.

He padded towards the den and paused, his ears pricked. He frowned, it wasn’t normally this quiet in the medicine cat den...

Swanfeather dropped into a hunting crouch and slunk into the dark den, pausing for his eyes to adjust to the gloom. Maybe Eeltail was gone? He sniffed at the air and caught her scent- it was fresh and strong.

So she was in here. But why was the talkative, flirty, sassy medicine cat so quiet?

“…Parsley…and….for….” Swanfeather’s ears pricked to the soft sound of the whispering. Was she seeing a patient? He didn’t detect any other scents, he noted, as he continued deeper into the medicine cat’s den. The den was usually deep- perfect for storing the herbs and keeping them in good quality. Despite this, it made Swanfeather claustrophobic and nervous. His eyes caught the sight of movement, and he caught sight of Eeltail, her dark brown back to him. She was sniffing at a pile of herbs, and he could smell the anxiety on her.

He considered turning back and leaving, this seemed like a private moment, but something didn’t seem right. A distant memory returned to him as a strange scent floated towards him, and Eeltail leaned down to lick up the pile of leaves.

“Those are abortion herbs!” He gasped out loud, and Eeltail almost shrieked in surprise.

“Swanfeather!” She gasped, her fur bristling.

“What are you doing?” He hissed, pushing past her and swiping the herbs away.

“Those aren’t abortion herbs, you flopping fish!” She hissed, and went to pick them up. Swanfeather cut her off to the herbs, a dark look across his face. She was going to kill kits!

“I was not born yesterday, Eeltail! I almost became a medicine cat in Thunderclan, I know my herbs!” He spat, his fur bristling. He could have sworn his vision turned red as the arrogant she-cat huffed and looked away.

“They’re for someone else!” She huffed, and Swanfeather let out a growl.

“I saw you begin to eat it, Eeltail.” He growled, and twitched his whiskers, “You’re pregnant, aren’t you?”

She stared at him for a moment before nodding faintly. Rage boiled in his chest, and Swanfeather unsheathed his claws, eager to lash out at the foolish medicine cat.

“I knew your flirting was going to get you in trouble!” He hissed, his thick tail lashing, “You got yourself into this mess! Your flirting and friskiness with all those toms, it was bound to end this way! I’m just surprised it didn’t happen sooner!”

“How dare you? I am the best medicine cat in all the clans!” She spat, her fur bristling, “I flirt with whoever I want! Just because I’m a medicine cat does not mean I’m dead! I have feelings, I have goals, I have dreams!”

“Well obviously those goals lead you off the path of being a medicine cat, and now you’ve got to deal with the consequences!”

“Not if you let me abort them!” Eeltail spat, glancing at the parsley and mugwort that Swanfeather had knocked away from her. He shook his head sharply.

“No! I will not stand by and let you do that!” Swanfeather growled.

“Then help me!” Eeltail’s voice cracked into a whimper and she slumped down so quickly, Swanfeather felt a flash of fear that she had fainted.

“Please, Swanfeather…” Her voice quivered, “Please help me, I’m so scared…”

He stared at the trembling medicine cat, shocked. This was something he had never seen- especially not from Eeltail. She was truly terrified- and alone.

“…Who is the father?” He whispered, and she shook her head.

“I don’t know.”

“You don’t-“Swanfeather paused, realized he was beginning to shout again. He sighed and stared at her for a long moment before nodding.

“I’ll help you, but only so you won’t hurt the kits- I’m not doing this for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry about how awkward the Swanfeather/Eeltail interaction went. I had the scene planned out better but it just kinda ended up as a flop. As usual, I have the fourth chapter almost done, I'll have it up within the week!)  
> ((After the next introduction chapter, the plague will begin! Thanks for being patient while I establish characters))


	5. The End

Hey Guys  
Wyendigo here, and just letting you guys know that this series is totally dead.  
It's just not mantaining my interest and I'd love to be able to explore other stories and this one is kinda just boring to me.  
Thanks so much to everyone who left kudos and commented!  
Keep an eye out for a new series in the future!  
RIP Warriors the day the clans died (what a terrible name lol)


End file.
